We Have To Stop Meeting Like This
by elephant0303
Summary: 4-11 Post Ep


If I owned these characters, I would not be working a full-time job while finishing a full-time graduate program. I am just borrowing them for the evening…

A special thanks to gingersnapped907 for dealing with my random ramblings, my crazy overthinking, making sure that I wrote something coherent, and brainstorming titles. Happy Shandy Sunday!

 **We Have To Stop Meeting Like This**

The arrest for the case had been finalized after the search had uncovered the murder weapon and money. Luckily, her detectives were competent enough to handle the search warrant and processing the evidence with Provenza in charge. Sharon had followed the ambulance in her cruiser with lights and sirens the entire drive to the hospital. She didn't even bother with finding a civilian parking place – something she knew Andy would tease her about later. Now, she was left sitting in the waiting room while they evaluated Andy.

While Andy should not have even come back to work today, she knows why he did and she highly suspects why Provenza lied to her about Andy's condition earlier. She was almost certain that it was a lie as soon as she read the written report stating that Andy had been drug across the parking lot by Molly Pace. It was hard to hold back and not go after the woman who had injured the man that she was developing deep feelings towards. At least Ms. Pace was being arrested for assaulting a police officer.

Watching Andy fall over her desk earlier made her realize just how much she did care about him. While it was too early to call the feeling love, there was definite infatuation and feelings past those of friendship. The last time she was that scared was when she found out that Stroh was involved with the murders back in January that led to his escape. She had the same nervous reaction to not knowing if Rusty was ok or not. She should call Rusty and let him know that she was going to be later than planned tonight and not because she was on the date that Andy had planned for the evening. She sighed as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed without looking at the time.

"Sharon?" groggily came through her cell phone. She sighed as she realized just how late it must be if she was waking him. This day had been way too long since Provenza had woken her well before dawn.

"Rusty, I didn't want you to worry. I'm going to be very late getting home tonight. I have to wait for Provenza to finish the paperwork for the case as I'm still waiting in the ER for Andy to be reevaluated. They probably aren't going to let him go home alone tonight if they let him go home at all."

"Is Flynn ok?" Rusty immediately became alert at the tone in Sharon's voice. It was unlike anything he ever had heard from her before; it sounded like she wasn't in control at all.

"I don't know. I just don't know. He's waiting on some tests and they kicked me out of the room," Sharon managed to get out.

"Sharon, bring him here. You aren't going to want to let him out of your sight anyway. At least this way, you'll know exactly if he is following the orders from the doctor or not."

When he noticed that she didn't respond right away, he hurried to add, "I washed my other set of sheets the other day. I'll strip my bed and make it up for him. I'll take the couch for the near future."

"Rusty, are you sure? It could be for a while," Sharon was deeply touched by the offer but wanted to make sure that he knew what he was offering. This was not like when he volunteered to give up his bed for Jack. This could be a much longer stay.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure. Besides, it will make you more comfortable during his recovery. Even if he is allowed to go home by himself tonight, please, bring him here."

"Ok."

"Sharon Raydor," the orderly walked out into the waiting room calling her name.

"Rusty, they are calling me. I have to go. I'll text you when we're on our way."

"Go. I'll call the Lieutenant and let him know that Patrice doesn't have to prep the spare bedroom."

As Sharon follows the orderly back to Andy's room, she is reminded of being in this same hospital about five years ago walking back to see Andy. Then, their relationship was so different. He could barely stand her. To this day, she still doesn't know why he called her of all people instead of calling 911 for an ambulance instead. This time, she didn't give him a choice on she was following him and she knows exactly where their relationship stands. The orderly holds back the curtain as she enters and leaves the two of them alone.

"Hey," she whispers as she approaches the bed. She doesn't want to wake him if he's actually asleep. She doubt that he actually is with the amount of pain that he's been in, but she's hoping that the block that they repeated earlier is actually helping with the pain.

"Hi. Sorry to have scared you earlier."

"Andy."

"Sharon."

They don't need to continue because they both know what the other is thinking. She reaches out to grab his hand about the same time that the curtain moves again to let the doctor through. Before she can retract her hand, Andy grips it tightly. She's not getting her hand back any time soon.

"Mr. Flynn, how are you feeling?" asks the doctor.

Sharon uses this chance to extricate her hand from his as Andy responds, "I've felt better. Whatever you used this last time seemed to help more though."

"It won't last too long, but it should be long enough for you to get home and sleep tonight." Turning to Sharon, he asks, "Are you the girlfriend or the boss?"

Blushing, Sharon quietly replies, "Both. What are his restrictions for the near future?"

"Mr. Flynn needs to complete the series of breathing exercises that were shown to him by the respiratory therapist at least four times per day to significantly reduce the risk of developing pneumonia with this type of injury. Additionally, he needs to be supervised and have someone with him at all times for the next week. The cracks in his ribs could cause significantly worse injuries if they become fully fractured. There is to be no heavy lifting or strenuous exertion until the pain is completely gone in order to prevent this. Strenuous exertion is defined by anything that increases your breathing rate. Do I need to tell you exactly what activities that limits?" Sharon shakes her head no while turning a darker shade of red. "He will have to have a cardiologist clear him to go back to work. I'm very concerned about how high his blood pressure was both times the paramedics were called today. That seems to be what caused his vertigo issues earlier. High levels of pain can cause already high blood pressure to become higher causing other issues. Since he is refusing the narcotics, I would suggest getting him into see one as soon as possible. Do you already have the name of a cardiologist or do you need a recommendation?" This time the doctor directs his question to Andy.

"I already have an appointment with a cardiologist in four days, Doctor. Do I need to see one earlier than that?" Andy replies. Sharon just lifts her brow at him as this is news to her. Previously, his primary had been dealing with his high blood pressure.

"No, that should be ok. You might want to call them tomorrow morning and see if they can get you in any earlier. I'm happy to send the results from today's tests and your heart monitor readings from today to them. I'll send in the nurse with the form for you to fill out with your discharge instructions. I assume that he's going home with you, Ms. Raydor."

"Yes," Sharon quickly replies before Andy can butt in. His raised brow asks her if she's sure and she nods.

"Sharon, do you think we should talk about you taking me home with you? While I appreciate it and am all for it, I agreed with you to take this slow because I wanted this relationship to be different than my prior ones. I don't want to rush you or this to just be something physical. It's much more to me than that."

"You won't be rushing me and there won't be anything physical going on. I'm not risking making your injury worse. We can talk more tomorrow, but I would appreciate it if you didn't fight the fact that I want you staying with me tonight even if you don't particularly like the accommodations."

"As long as we actually discuss it tomorrow, I won't fight it tonight."

"Good."


End file.
